


I'm here for you

by Fallingstarvii



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingstarvii/pseuds/Fallingstarvii
Summary: I'm still relatively new to this. But wanted to live the story. So decided to write it: Therese tells Carol about something that happened at work
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	I'm here for you

I swing the door closed with a loud bang. Frustration following my every move. I throw my bag and keys on the counter, shrugging off my coat.

Then I hear her coming down the stairs. 

"Darling, is that you? You're home early" Carol's eyes are downcast, scanning a letter in her hand as she descends the stairs. Then her eyes rise to meet mine, she stops on the last step and looks at me, her warm smile turning to a worried frown "What happened?"

Making a failed attempt at seeming calm, I bite my lip to keep the tears from flowing - how she manages to always bring out my inner emotions baffles me. "I c-couldn't do it anymore." Before I finish my sentence she's already made her way across the room. The forgotten letter falling to the ground and strong arms pull me in to her embrace. 

I push my head into the crook of her neck and my tears start to flow freely as I let out a sob. The scent of her, the warmth of her body makes me feel fully exposed to her and yet completely protected from the outside world.

"Shh, I'm here - Therese, take a breath" she strokes the back of my head and then she pushes away slightly to look at me. One hand rising to cup the side of my face as she inspects me. "Breathe" Her eyes search mine, and she takes a deep breath as an example. Our eyes connect, I look into her strong eyes and feel myself take a staggering deep breath. And then a couple more, calming down. 

"Couldn't do what?" she asks, 

"I should have told you - but I didn't know it would get to this. I thought I could take care of it and it wouldn't become a problem... I didn't want to make a big thing out of it." panic starts to rise in my voice again but she squeezes my arm. Reassuring me, yet her eyes become unreadable.

"He pushed me against the w-wall" I feel bile rise in my throat. Swallowing bitterly "I felt him against me and I was too stupid to do anything but stand there like a deer caught in headlights. I managed to push him away eventually. And then I went to talk to Harris and I- I quit" 

I can see her breathing, seething. Her lips are tight and her fists clenched. Her eyes scan over me as if to assess "This is the first time he touched you?" 

"It's happened a few times before but, never like this." I look down and bite my lip again. "Richard, the sales representative. It started out as a few comments and he would touch my hand or slide past me" Carol's body goes rigid. Her eyes close and she lifts one hand as if to stop me. I can see her controlling her anger "And you didn't think to tell anyone about this?" she looks livid. 

She swoops away and up the stairs, I've never seen her move that fast. Feeling like no time has passed I can hear her raise her voice. She must be in the phone. I feel odd, out of place. I move to the kitchen and begin to boil the kettle, I sit at the table and stare blankly at the kettle beginning to steam. Then I hear the stairs creak as she comes back down. I clench my teeth. Unsure what to feel, what to say. Of course she must be angry with me, I let it go on too far. This is my fault. My eyes burn and I blink away the dryness.

"It's been taken care of" she says. Her tone soft, but very clear and with such power. 

The kettle starts to whistle and she moves to switch it off. She floats around the kitchen, getting the cups, the milk, the tea. She places a steaming cup infront of me. And slides her chair to sit next to mine. I look up from the cup to see her staring at me. Her eyes are red, she's been crying. I feel my heart clench and move my chair so that I can throw my arms around her. She cups my face in her hands and softly begins to shower my face with kisses. One in each cheek, from my chin to my lips to my nose, she moves forward to caress her soft cheek against mine. 

"Do you remember James Morrison? The man whom I've had lunch with on occasion. A while back I've helped him furnish his vacation retreat. James happens to be a board member of the company that owns the company you work for. I explained the situation. And he was more than willing to make things right. If you're at all interested the job is still yours. And this... Richard skunk is going to pay for how he acted. And he won't think of pulling such a stunt again. He will know that moment to be the worst decision of his life" She holds my hand and looks into my eyes

"I am so immensely sorry for what you've gone through" Her voice shakes. But she remains open toward me, leaving her emotions exposed. "And I apologize for not giving you the comfort you needed when you told me. It took every ounce of self control I had, to not go find that lowlife and skin him alive" she leans in and hugs me against her. Her arms wrapping around me. She is my protector, I lean into her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I whisper into her neck. 

"I know how much you love that job, it makes sense that you wanted to try and avoid a big scene. You've done nothing wrong" she hugs me tighter and kisses my cheek. 

"Thanks to you I get to keep my job" I twirl my fingers in her hair with one hand and caress her back with the other.

"I'm here for you, I've always got you. Therese, I'm yours. And you're mine. I'll protect you with everything I have and everything I am"


End file.
